


Momentum

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, College, Collegestuck, Crushes, First Meetings, Flush Crush, Humanstuck, M/M, nachoship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh has been trying to break up with his long time girlfriend for a while now. While spending the day at his friend's apartment as an excuse not to see her, he meets Horuss, an absolutely gorgeous and single mechanics major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Early

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really wasn't happy with the severe lack of Nachoship fanfics. So I decided to write one. Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to write more.

Horuss walks into the elevator of the dorm building, clicking the button for the third floor and waiting patiently for the automatic doors to close in front of him.

His skin is damp with sweat from a hard afternoon's work. He had taken a part time job at an auto shop after some persuasion from his dad, the owner. While he technically did not need the extra money that came with the job, it was the only way that Horuss's father had agreed to continue to provide for his son. That, and the fact that Horuss was having to major in mechanics, while he would much rather be taking classes in veterinary sciences.

The job was not that bad though. It was not something that he necessarily disliked doing and it was not actually difficult for him. He had grown up with his father teaching him and his little brother about mechanics since they were young. The long haired man did not think that it would be a bad way to spend his time, at least until he was able to have enough of his own money to pay for veterinarian school.

He takes the towel from around his shoulders and dabs some sweat from his forehead. It was toward the beginning of the school year, September, and the days still have not cooled down enough for the outdoor labor to be easier on him. His black tanktop is soaked with sweat and is sticking to his chest.

When the elevator doors open, he steps out and makes his way down the hall, counting off the door numbers until he reaches his dorm room.

He can hear the television on inside, and assumes that his roommate, Dirk, must be watching Netflix inside. Dirk is a bit of an all around genius. He got into this college with a full ride in engineering mechanics, much like Horuss, but is also good at drawing, programming, rapping, and martial arts. Not to mention he takes an interest in philosophy and mythology, both of which Horuss knows very little about. He is also very good at ventriloquism, a talent that he uses for the sole purpose of disturbing his roommate. And to top it all off, Dirk is very handsome. He has sand-blond hair and a lean, yet muscular build. He is fairly tall and has striking orange eyes that he hides with a pair of cheap anime sunglasses.

Horuss and Dirk had met during their first week of school when they had a few classes together. After realizing that they both have a strange love for horses, they decided to become roommates. Horuss was even able to get Dirk a job at the autoshop during the summers, though Dirk had opted to focus on school work once college started up again. The two were going into their third year of college.

Horuss opens their door and steps in while wiping the sweat from his face as he glances over to the couch where Dirk would usually be, only to see his roommate sitting with someone that he has never seen before.

The stranger is a tan teenager, probably not much younger than the two juniors. He has a messy, black mohawk with three bright red streaks in it, and several piercings in both of his ears along with one in his left eyebrow. He wears a red shirt with black skinny jeans.

Horuss frowns slightly and walks into the room, tripping slightly over the stranger's red converse that he had left at the door.

Dirk looks up from the bright Sailor Moon anime opening on the television as his roommate enters their dorm. He reaches over for the Xbox controller and presses the pause button on the remote. "Hey, didn't know you were going to be home so early," he says with a blank face.

Horuss continues to wipe at his face as he makes his way into the open kitchen area. He glances at their guest as he opens the refrigerator. "I am only a bit early because my father wanted to close shop before we normally do," he says, flashing a smile in his roommate's direction. His smile falters slightly as he accidently catches eye contact with Dirk's friend the next time that he glances over at him.

He really wishes that Dirk had told him that he would be having company. He really did not like having other people see him in such a disheveled state. Especially when the other person is as attractive as the man across the room. He did _not_ just think that. He shakes his head slightly to clear his thoughts as he takes a bottle of water from the fridge, opening it up and taking a quick drink before adjusting the messy bun that holds up his long dark hair.

"Sweet. Anyway," the blonde changes the subject, "This is Rufioh. He's having pizza with us tonight. Rufioh, this is my roommate, Horuss."

Rufioh gives a shy nod and a smile. "Hey, uh-... Hey."

Horuss blushes as he realizes that Rufioh's eyes had been down, roaming across his chest and shoulders until he had been introduced. _He must think that I look disgusting right now, covered in sweat and car grease._ Horuss thinks.

"Smooth, Nitram," Dirk pats the back of the person next to him before looking back over to Horuss. "You can go shower. I'll call for delivery. You want veggies, right?" he asks the taller man, though he already knew the answer.

Horuss nods quickly and takes another drink from the bottle of water before screwing the cap back on and putting it into the fridge again. He turns to face the two men on the couch, uttering out a quiet, "It is nice to meet you," before hurriedly making his way down the hall toward the bathroom and away from the other two men.


	2. Leading Her On

Rufioh watches as the tall man walks from the room. His eyes stay locked onto Horuss's strong shoulders and back as he disappears.

"Dude, if you need to like... Step out and cool down or go rub one out or something-" Dirk gets cut off by a rough yet playful shove to his shoulder.

"No!" Rufioh says defensively with a laugh, "Come on, man."

"Me come on? You come on," Dirk smirks slightly and points after Horuss, "You're pretty much drooling over my roommate."

Dirk realizes his flaw too late as Rufioh chuckles and says, "And you know all about drooling over your friend's roommates, don't you?"

The blonde's face heats up in a slight blush, but other than that, his face remains stoic. "Striders don't drool," he tells the other simply, not denying the fact that he has been trying to get with Rufioh's roommate, Jake, ever since school started.

"So last time you were over... And Jake just got out of the shower and walked into the room in just a towel. What you were doing, that wasn't considered drooling?" Rufioh asks with a laugh, grinning happily.

"It's called admiring fine art," Dirk says with a slight smile. He gets up and walks over to the counter, picking up the cordless phone and making his way back to the couch.

"Then why is it admiring when you do it and drooling when I do it?" Rufioh laughs and sits criss cross, turning to face the blond as he sits down.

Dirk sits back against the cushions, glancing at the brunette. "The only difference is, I don't have a girlfriend," he tells the other, frowning slightly.

Rufioh's smile immediately fades and he looks down in shame. He felt bad for checking out other people while he was still in a relationship. He did not really feel as though he could help it, but nonetheless, he knew it was wrong. "You think I'm an awful person?" he asks nervously, looking away and frowning at the ground.

The blond frowns, realizing that he should have kept his mouth shut. He knew that Rufioh was having problems with his girlfriend and that it was a sore subject for him. "No, not really, man," he says with a faint frown, "I can't really blame you."

The room is silent for a moment, heavy with awkward tension.

"How are you two, anyway?" Dirk finally asks out of curiosity.

The shorter man runs a hand through his messy red and brown hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't even know anymore," he admits, "It's just... Not like it use to be, ya know? She's been acting different lately and getting really clingy and paranoid. I mean... I've tried to... break things off with her." He huffs and leans back against the couch cushions again, staring at the ceiling. "Every time I try, she either gets mad or upset and just shuts me down and uh... changes the subject."

Rufioh and Damara had met in anime club their sophomore year of high school and begun dating not long after. At the time, Damara had known very little English, and the two taught each other their languages. When it had been time for them to choose a college, they made sure to apply to the same one so that they could stay together. Soon after the school year started, Rufioh began to grow further away from Damara. He wasn't happy with the relationship anymore and simply did not know how to end thing with her.

"Seriously man, you just got to tell her like it is and break it off sooner rather than later, you know?" Dirk says with a slight nod, "It'll only get worse if you keep leading her on."

Rufioh looks to the side and crosses his arms over his black vest. "I'll get around to it," he says before adding on quietly, "Eventually."

Dirk rolls his eyes behind his glasses before his lips curl into a slight smirk. "Besides," he says as he begins to dial for the pizza place, "the sooner you break up with her, the faster you can make your moves on my hot roommate."

Rufioh forces out a nervous laugh as his friend begins to talk to the pizza place over the phone. It is not as if he was all that eager to end his relationship with Damara. He knew that it was going to happen eventually and even though Dirk's roommate was admittedly really hot, he did not find that as much of incentive to speed up the whole thing.

"Cheese?"

Rufioh nods slightly at the question, relaxing into the couch and glancing around the room. He knew that Dirk was right about him needing to put an end to their relationship sooner. Damara was going to be heartbroken when she found out. It would be easier on both of them if he were to get it over with.

"Alright, thanks... Bye." Dirk hangs up the phone and tosses it over to the coffee table, then grabs the Xbox controller, starting up the next episode of Sailor Moon. "I really hope they don't get here in thirty minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!
> 
> Soooo... I was really nervous when I posted the first chapter of this because I knew that Rufuss isn't really a popular ship, and this work wasn't getting a lot of hits. But I'm really happy with everything so far. You all are really great and I appreciate reading all of your reviews. I'd rather have less views and a lot of feedback than a zillion views and no comments :3
> 
> Also! I realize that there aren't like... any rufuss fics... So I really want to make this fanfic more fun for you guys too. What do you guys want to see in this story? Also Also! Toss some headcannons my way and I'll try to incorporate some of them :3


	3. Imagine

"That'll be $12.84"

Dirk pays for their food, handing the delivery man a twenty dollar bill and telling him to keep the extra money before turning and making his way back into the dorm with two boxes of pizza in his arms. He sets the boxes on the counter, glancing over at his friend.

Rufioh gets off the couch, standing up to make his way over to the kitchen area. "I'll get cups," he tells the other as he opens up the cupboard above the sink, "Do you want to go tell your friend that the pizza is here?"

Dirk adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "No," he says, turning to lean against the counter, "He's probably still in the shower." The blonde waits a moment before taking one of the cups from the younger man.

"Still?" Rufioh asks with a slight tone of disbelief, "What is he-" His face turns a bright shade of pink for a moment and his eyes widen as an image pops into his head.

_Horuss has the palm of one of his hands pressed against the wall in the shower while the other one is moving quickly between his legs. His long dark hair is damp with water and is draped down his heavily muscled back. His deep blue eyes are half lidded and his mouth is gaping open as he breaths heavily with his head down. His muscles flex with each movement of his hand. The water from the shower trickles down his biceps and chest, making its way lower to his navel, and finally to-_

Dirk shakes his head slightly when he recognizes the look on the other's face. "No," he says quickly. "I mean... Just no. Come on man."

Rufioh's skin is hot with embarrassment as he is snapped out of his fantasy. "What?" he asks defensively, "I didn't do anything." He could feel a slight tightening in his skinny jeans, but tried to ignore it as best as he could.

Dirk paid no notice to the other's pants as he set his cup to the side in favor of finding plates from the other cupboard. "I'm pretty positive that that isn't what he's doing by the way," the blonde says, casting a sideward glance to his friend, "He just takes really long showers. He's kind of a germaphobe actually." Dirk pauses slightly, letting a brief smile cross his face. "He uses like an entire bar of soap after work or something like that," the pale man exaggerates.

"Oh," Rufioh smiles slightly, not able to help but be embarrassed for thinking something so perverse about someone who he had barely even met.

The two friends make their way back to the couch to eat their pizza as they watch another episode of anime.

* * *

 

Horuss makes his way out of the bathroom, now wearing a blue tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He ties his still slightly damp hair back into a low ponytail as he makes his way down the hall toward the main area.

He sighs quietly to himself as the Attack on Titan theme echoes down the hall, realizing that his roommate and his friend were still busy watching Netflix in the main room.

Horuss walks into the kitchen area, opening the cabinet and finding a plate. At that moment he hears the sound from the television stop suddenly followed by the sound of Dirk's low voice saying, "Hey, get me some more Fanta while you're up."

"Do I look like your servant?" the other man says as he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, ignoring the empty glass that his friend tries to hand him.

The blond huffs in fake exasperation. "I let you camp out in my house while your roommate isn't home and this is how you treat me," he jokes with a small ghost of a smile.

"It's not like I had to come over," Rufioh lies with a dry laugh. While it was technically true that he didn't need to stay at his friend's house this evening, he was using it as an excuse to not see Damara. She insisted on visiting her boyfriend in his dorm while Jake was away, so Rufioh had pleaded with Dirk to let him come over and say that he had already made plans. This did not go over well with Damara of course, but it would have made her even more upset to know that Rufioh did not really want to see her.

Horuss stares at Rufioh, surprised when the brunette walks right up to him. The long haired man stares down at him for a moment, pushing up a wide grin as a gesture of politeness.

"Um... Hey," Rufioh stares up at the larger man, shifting his weight slowly between his feet as if he was anxious to say something.

The silence was beginning to make Horuss uncomfortable and he could not help but try and make conversation to break the tension. "Hello," he says quietly, staring down into the other man's light brown eyes, "Can I get you anything?"

Rufioh frowns slightly, fidgeting under the other's gaze. "No, I'm okay," he mutters,"Just... Trying to get to the pizza box."

Horuss's face immediately heats up as he realizes he has been blocking the way. "I'm sorry," he rushes out quickly, stepping to the side to get out of the other's way.

Somewhere in the next room, he can hear Dirk chuckling quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Next chapter will be with Rufioh and Damara. Should he break up with her? :p


	4. Break Up

If only Jake had not gone to a movie with one of his friends. If only Rufioh could have made up an excuse for not returning to his dorm that afternoon. Then he would not be in this situation that he is now.

Rufioh had gotten off of work at the animal shelter a little less than an hour ago and has come back to the college campus to find Damara in his dorm room.

She was laying across the couch when he walked in, but she sits up quickly as soon as he walks into the room. Her bright red painted lips turn up in a mischievous smile as she leans back against the couch, spreading her legs slightly. "Welcome home," she says quietly.

Rufioh forces out a quiet laugh as he closes the door behind him, setting his duffle bag down by the entrance to the room. "Hey, Damara," he begins as he walks further into the dorm, "How'd you um-... How'd you get in here?" As he asked the question, he walked closer hesitantly.

Rufioh had promised himself that the next time he saw Damara, he would sit down and talk to her about their relationship. He had run through in his head what he would say to her. He would tell her that it was obvious that their relationship was falling apart. That while the time that they had together was great, something has changed between them. That it was not healthy for the two of them to continue their relationship when they have not been happy together recently.

He has everything planned out, but he was not prepared to see her now. He is not ready.

"Secrets," Damara says softly with a playful wink, "Want to come sit next to me?"

Rufioh stands on the other side of the room, staring at his girlfriend for a moment. His shoulders hunch over as he slowly makes his way to her. "Damara," he says when he finally sits down beside her, "We really need to talk." He frowns and runs his fingers through his mo-hawk, letting out a slow sigh, then turning to face Damara.

She waits for him to say anything more, tilting her head slightly and smiling softly as she waits. As the silence goes on though, Damara begins to realize things that she had not a moment ago. She is noticing how frustrated that Rufioh is right now. She is noticing how her boyfriend keeps opening his mouth, then closing it again, as if the words that he wants to say will not come to him. She is noticing how he is keeping his distance from her.

"I don't-," he begins, then falters with a sigh, "I don't know where to start."

Her eyes widen slightly. She knows where this conversation is going. She has been anticipating it for too long. She knew that Rufioh was becoming withdrawn from her and is actually surprised they have made it this far.

Even though Damara knew this, it did not make any of this easier. She loved Rufioh. They have been together for years now. Surely Rufioh could not throw that all away. He had to feel something. There had to be some reason for him to hold on, a reason for them to make this work.

"I think I know where we can start," the woman purrs slightly as she crawls forward to straddle her boyfriend's lap. She runs her hands up his chest gently, then drags them down again slowly.

She has to keep them together. She needs him and she knows that he needs her too. She would not let him ruin everything that they have been through together.

"Damara. Not right now," Rufioh tries to lean away from the touch only to have Damara push him to lay down, "It's important." He tries to sit up, but is kept down by the pressure of two hands pushing down at his shoulders gently and the weight of his girlfriend sitting on his hips.

"This is important," she says with a quiet hum, staring down at the man beneath her with pleading eyes. She stares down at him like that for a moment before slowly rolling her hips against his. Her pleated skirt rides up slightly, allowing for the other to see fairly high up on her pale and flawless thighs. Damara hums quietly, pressing herself a bit more firmly down against her boyfriend's groin. She keeps moving her hips slowly as her hands slowly leave his shoulders.

For a moment, Rufioh looks as though he is going to protest. His mouth hangs open briefly and his eyebrows furrow. When Damara begins to unbutton her shirt and slide it off of her shoulders, his mouth goes shut quickly.

"Don't you want to touch me, Rufioh?" her hands are trailing up her own stomach, then to her bra to pull one of the straps to the side gently.

"Can you help me take it off?" she asks, trying to appear as though she was innocent.

Rufioh stares up at her in disbelief for a moment, trying to regain his composure. To push her off, to tell her no, to break it off. Anything. But with the pleasure running through his body at the moment, all that he can manage to do is reach up and unhook the latches on the back of Damara's bra for her and watch as it slides off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me this far. Sorry for not updating a lot. I'm not all that into home stuck anymore honestly. But I really want to keep writing the multichapter fics that I've started... It's just really difficult... Thank you for reading though. Please leave a review... It only takes a minute and at least it helps with motivation.... 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT. I need feedback.


End file.
